The invention concerns apparatus for automatically applying treating fluids to equipment being run into a well. More particularly, the invention concerns an applicator for use in coating downhole pumps and sucker rods with a chemical, such as a corrosion inhibitor, as that equipment is run into a well.
Methods currently employed to provide a corrosion inhibitor film to sucker rods and the external surfaces of downhole pumps used in the conventional downhole pump-sucker rod-pump jack method of artificial lift, such as pre-coating the equipment at the factory or at the equipment inspection point, or by injecting corrosion resisting chemical down well tubing while running the pumping equipment into the well, are not effective in flowing wells or in wells where the fluid level is above the pump, or in wells in which no attempt is made to introduce the chemical inhibitor when running the pumping equipment into the well.
The applicator of the present invention overcomes the disadvantages of prior art practices and provides an effective means for furnishing a corrosion inhibitor film or other chemical spray to equipment being lowered into a well.